Queen of the Castle
by WindClansWish
Summary: "In the past, when I battled, the force of my emotions shook me greatly. When my power awoke, I came close to destroying everything around me. That weak person no longer exists... Still, sometimes, my determination fails. Always, I aspire to wrap up a victory with elegance and grace." From a young child to Elite four. Caitlin.
1. Castle Princess

**So, i was wondering what to write next~ Then i thought of Caitlin, her uncontrollable powers, mysteries surrounding her, blah blah blah. And so this story was born~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon~ I would not have forgotten Nando for a year~**

The small blonde girl sat silently on the pristine white couch, leaning to one side and staring blankly at the television, observing the cartoon that was being shown with a detached air. The six year old hardly registered the antics of the capering Pokémon. Despite the show being for young girls like her, she did not regard it as worthy of her attention. This was a young girl whose excitement lay in watching battles and contests, not other little girls dancing with their pink Pokémon and equally pink, frilly dresses. And right now, she was waiting for what was, in her opinion, to be the greatest battle in the history of battles.

First, however, she had her own battle to win. She had to put up with the cartoon for the entire of its duration.

Her expressionless face slipped as she winced when a Jigglypuff wearing a straw hat hit a particularly piercing note. Her mother had said it would be 'good for her to watch something more for girls her age' and assured the child that she was sure she would like it. After all, she had said, all the young girls _she _knew _loved_ it. Ironically, despite acting and talking like someone three times her age, her daughter new even less young girls than her mother. But perhaps that had something to do with it.

Caitlin pushed out her bottom lip pensively. Was this _really _what girls her age enjoyed watching? Having lived a pampered life for all her six years, she had little to do with other children and most contact with humanity (excluding family) came from watching Battle Castle challengers. Her father was the Battle Castle frontier brain and, while perhaps not as strong as Palmer, her was still strong enough to be worthy of the title.

Every Friday, her (somewhat over-protective) mother allowed her to watch the challenger who flocked in great numbers to in the hope of someday defeating her father. She would stand beside him next to his throne and observe the trainers, taking in their different styles and techniques. Sometimes a trainer would catch her eye and she would discreetly support them in their battles. These were usually the trainers she saw as being elegant, battling with grace and class. In only four years, she would be ready for her own Pokémon and she aspired to be just like those trainers. She was less admiring however, of the ones who battled using only brute strength. They had no _style_.

On some Fridays, her father would allow Caitlin to call out the order for CP to be given, to which she obliged. She felt somewhat awkward doing so though. Darach, the young Castle Valet, was one of the few people she felt close to, mainly due to the fact her parents left much of her care in his hands, despite him having his duties in the Castle to attend to also.

He would take her out whenever he could, and taught her all he knew about Pokémon. It wasn't only battles and training- he told her about how to best care for Pokémon and to treat trainers with respect, the importance of sportsmanship and fair play. He usually took her to the Resort Area where she spent some time swimming and relaxing, but once, at her request, he took her to mainland Sinnoh. When they set foot in Snowpoint she saw snow for the first time- the Fight Area was hot and humid, and it never dropped below 20°C. It reflected the heated passion of the competitors she supposed.

It was the first time she had set foot in mainland Sinnoh too, and it was defiantly the first time she had spent a night in a Pokémon Centre, or spent the night anywhere apart from home in fact. It was a pleasant experience, but the beds were nowhere near as comfortable as the ones back home.

They had wandered through much of Sinnoh. It was an unusual feeling for Caitlin, walking with other ordinary people who were dressed casually in jeans, t-shirts and such. She felt slightly self-conscious to say the least, fully aware that her pink dress and Darach's suit were getting several odd stares. One boy who seemed to be around ten even came up to her to comment.

"_Hi there! You're not wearing shorts! What's wrong with you? __I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"_

_Then, on her sixth birthday, a month ago, he had given her an egg. _

"_Perhaps it will hatch into your future Pokémon partner," he had said, smiling "One you will have by your side through many challenges and share many memories with when you are older." _

_She took the in her small, cold hands and studied it. It was a pale green, laced with delicate pink lines that crisscrossed across the shell. Looking up at the Valet, she smiled slightly and bowed._

"_Thank you."_

She yawned and snapped out of her reverie as she heard the jingle of the show's ending theme. Scanning the room, she spotted the remote lying on a far off windowsill. Frowning, she tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully. She had done it once before, but could she do it again?

Staring at it hard, she gradually began to feel a warm, buzzing feeling in the back of her mind as some long dormant power slowly awakened. It was punctuated every moment by small, stabbing sensation in her head too, but the child disregarded it impatiently. Raising her arm, she stretched out her fingers and smiled as the remote slowly drifted towards her. It was a rough journey, and it hit several chairs, couches and walls on its way, but it made its way to her outstretched fingertips and she grasped it. Her smile was wide and for a moment she looked like any ordinary, happy child, albeit one with supernatural, psychic powers.

She flicked rapidly through channels as she heard the sound of rapidly approaching, thudding, footsteps. The door burst open and a small blonde boy tumbled in. He was wearing a striped white and orange t-shirt and grey trousers, with tousled blonde hair- a stark contrast to her own. Picking himself up, he struck a pose and grinned at Caitlin.

"Ta daaaaaaah! Iiiiiiiiiiit's Baaaaaaaaaaary! I thank you!" he bowed deeply and tripped, finding himself on the carpet once again. Caitlin spared him a single glance before resuming her frantic channel flicking. Barry scowled.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, miffed.

"You're late. I should fine you, but we have enough money, luckily for you."

"Oiiiiii, hang on! That's my line! You can't-"She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Shh. It's starting!"

They both turned their gazes to the screen as a deep male voice boomed out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the exhibition match between Cynthia, Sinnoh League Champion and Sabrina, Saffron City Gym Leader is about to get under way!

**Not so happy with the ending. And i must deal with Barry's character soon~**

**W.C.W :)**


	2. Beauty and the Beast

"Ladies and gentlemen, the exhibition match between Cynthia, Sinnoh League Champion and Sabrina, Saffron City Gym Leader is about to get under way!

The blue-haired psychic coolly surveyed her opponent as the match commentator continued to introduce them. She was well aware she was up against a truly powerful trainer, one with power unlike any other she had battled before. But that wasn't going to stop her from fighting her hardest, together with her Pokémon. And perhaps her, ah, _talents_, would give her an edge.

"Sabrina is said to have psychic powers that first emerged when she was a child! A spoon she tossed away bent in midair!"

'Said to have'? The Gym Leader smiled thinly at the man's choice of words. They had no idea what she could truly do, did they? Perhaps that was a good thing. She looked up at the screen. The different stages were rapidly flashing past, and she looked away disdainfully. She knew what it would be. And she knew Cynthia would have the first move.

"And this battle will take place on aaaaaaaaaan…..Ice stage!"

The bluenett dipped her head slowly, her feeling confirmed. Of course she was right. Her powers were never mistaken. Amidst the cheers and calls of the crowd, she let her fingers brush over one of her Pokéballs. She was confident she knew what Pokémon her opponent would send out. And she knew who she would use against it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first move goes to Cynthia!"

The blonde smiled and, flinging her Pokéball into the air, called out the very words Sabrina had known she would.

"Milotic, come forth from beneath the seas!"

The flash of white light slowly formed into the winding shape of the Pokémon before clearing, revealing the Tender Pokémon. Squeals came from the crowd as they marvelled at the its, Sabrina supposed, beauty. She watched with faint amusement as the commentator waved his hands about in excitement.

"And Champion Cynthia sends out the rare and breathtaking Milotic! Feebas's evolved form, it is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon and is quite skilled in battle! What will Sabrina choose to counter it?"

Unlike the champion, Sabrina didn't bother with dramatic reveals. Flicking her wrist, she sent the Pokéball into the arena and watched as it opened, revealing her choice.

"And it's Gallade! A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. A battle between Beauty and the Beast, then!"

Its trainer frowned but said nothing. She would get to that insult later. She patiently waited for Cynthia's command.

"Milotic, Aqua ring!"

Water droplets formed around her, creating three rings of water that surrounded Milotic's body before dissipating into the air.

So, Cynthia preferred to prepare for any attacks now did she? As expected. And she also preferred to call out her commands for the world to hear, like any other trainer. Fording her arms, she sent her own, mental, command to Gallade.

_Close combat._

The Pokémon's eyes glowed as it rushed in, extending its leg as it aimed straight at Milotic. It was not her preferred style of battling, but she was well aware that Milotic would counter any of her special moves with her Mirror Coat. Gallade's foot collided with the side of Milotic's head and it continued to pummel her with various moves as the water snake struggled to endure the relentless barrage of hits. Her trainer narrowed her eyes and flung out an arm.

"What's this? Gallade attacks without any order from Sabrina! Perhaps the rumours are true!"

"Surf, Milotic!"

Throwing her head back, Milotic let out a long wail, and a huge wall of water formed in front of Gallade. It hung there for a moment before collapsing onto the Blade Pokémon. Blinded, it flailed around, unable to escape. The wave pushed him against an ice block, continuing to pound against the trapped Pokémon. Meanwhile, Aqua Ring continued to slowly heal Milotic's injuries, gradually restoring her health. Sabrina scowled.

_Get out with a Psycho Cut Gallade._

His forearms glowing a pale blue, he swung the back and forth, eyes still closed. Light blue crescents cut through the water and it shattered into glittering droplets that drifted around him. Though she would not admit it, Sabrina had a soft spot for contests, watching them often. And she was not above using some of their techniques either.

_Continue with the Psycho Cuts, then get in close with Close Combat. Use the ice for speed._

Multiple crescents sped towards Milotic as Gallade slowly advanced towards his opponent. Only one or two hit her however, most were frozen on their way by her Ice Beam. Those that hit were quickly nullified by Aqua Ring.

_Now, please, Gallade._

Skating forward, taking Cynthia and Milotic by surprise, Gallade launched itself into another Close Combat. It was faster and more vicious this time, and despite her trainers calls of 'Surf!' and 'Ice Beam!' she had no chance to do anything but hang in and continue to try and heal herself with Aqua Ring.

_Finish it Gallade. I tire of this._

Aqua Ring just wasn't enough. A well place roundhouse kick to the head knocked the Tender Pokémon back, and as it struggled to recover, a swift night slash knocked it out for good.

"Milotic is unable to battle! This round goes to Gallade!"

And as the crowd cheered and hissed, Sabrina sighed.

_Now if it would just continue this way…_


	3. Fire and Ice

"Go, Togekiss! Battle dance!"

"And Cynthia has chosen the flying type Togekiss to challenge Sabrina's fighting type! Gallade is now at a disadvantage!"

The psychic calmly pointed her Pokéball at the Blade Pokémon, returning it to its Pokéball with a brief flash of red light. Idly fingering her selection of Pokéballs, she slowly selected one. There was a slight risk in using it, but she was confident it would do the job well. She sent it in with the same flick of the risk and watched her opponents face for any reaction, but the Champion continued to simply smile at her as the light from the Pokéball vanished, leaving the purple figure of the Human Shape Pokémon Jynx looking up at her opponent. She tilted her head back, emitting an eerie wail that echoed throughout the stadium.

"Sabrina sends out Jynx, and Cynthia has the first move!"

"Togekiss, Flamethrower!"

Like she hadn't expected that.

_Counter with Focus Blast._

Putting her hands together, Jynx sent a ball of blue light flying towards the Flamethrower, slamming into it and stopping it in its tracks. Smoke covered both Pokémon and they flailed around wildly in the darkness, unable to see. Frowning, she wound a strand of blue hair around her finger. Her Pokémon should stay calm in any situation- she was _not_ pleased with Jynx's panicking. Then again, she supposed she could forgive it this time. A psychic type's worst foe was a dark type after all.

_Perish song._

Somewhere in the black smoke, a haunting tune sang out and twisted, red music notes drifted out as the remaining smoke cleared. Both Pokémon were on the floor, recovering from the initial effects of the song. Tossing her hair back, Cynthia motioned upwards, calling for her Pokémon to get up and fly. Slowly, he complied, soaring upwards somewhat sluggishly. Clearly, Cynthia wanted to get as many hits in before returning her Pokémon.

_Very well then, Blizzard._

"Flamethrower again, Togekiss!"

Gritting her teeth as Jynx was sent smashing backwards, the Blizzard melted on contact, Sabrina cursed. She should have seen that coming. Clearly, a new approach was required.

_Psychic. Stop anything it throws at you._

As the next Flamethrower made its way towards her, Jynx raised her hands, surrounding it with the pink glow of Psychic. But as she began to push it back, a cry of pain tore out of her mouth and she was surrounded by flames. Sabrina's eyes widened in anger. _Burned? _And she hadn't realised it _until it was clear to __**everyone**__? _What was wrong with her?

"Togekiss, finish it with Aura Sphere!"

_Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds...but I know __Aura Sphere cannot be dodged, Focus Blast if you will._

This time, Jynx came out on top. Focus Blast shattered Aura Sphere and hit Togekiss full on, albeit minus some of its initial power. Togekiss circled downwards before pulling itself back up inches away from its opponent. For a moment the two Pokémon eyed each other before their trainers simultaneously called their commands.

"Aura Sphere!"

_Focus Blast._

The two moves collide once again, and once again, Focus Blast hit Togekiss. But as Togekiss tumbled backwards, it was recalled by its trainer, disappearing just as another bout of flames enveloped Jynx. The ice type dropped to her knees and collapsed.

"_Jynx!_"

* * *

"Gallade is unable to battle! Lucario wins!"

Caitlin clenched her fists tightly. Cynthia had only lost two Pokémon, Milotic and Spiritomb, while Sabrina was down to two.

"I told you Cynthia'd win. Told you, told you," Barry bounced on the couch in glee. "She's more than a gym leader, she's a Champion! And she's gonna win! Pay up!"

"It's not over yet. She can win!"

"Yaaaaah, boo sucks!"

Pulling a face, he stuck out his tongue and danced around her. She watched him with growing resentment, a burning feeling clouding her senses.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

As she screamed, a vase on the far side of the room shuddered and toppled onto the floor, shattering and spraying water and petals around the room. Barry froze and stared at her in awe.

"You sure have some voice…"

She didn't hear him, she simply stared at it in shock and fear. Had she done that? She hadn't meant to…but what else could happen if she lost control?


End file.
